Blood
Prologue Vicki walked slowly toward the pond. Looking into the water, she whispered something quietly, and the water started to glow. Instantly, Vicki knew she would have what she wanted in time. The water began to turn a crimson red color. Soon, The Ancients would rise again. Story Chapter 1: Companionship Nightmud walked closely to my side. We were becoming quite close, and would likely be mates soon. It's interesting when you think about it. Two vampire cats being mates. I'd been helping Nightmud with his new abilities. He really had to get used to them. After all, once a vampire, always a vampire. Nightmud was interesting to travel with. Always so willing to take watch at night, always so sleek and dangerous when it comes to feeding. I liked it. We came slowly to an area with many trees. But the instant we entered it, I sensed another cat's presence. Chapter 2: Kin Nightmud tensed up. He'd obviously sensed the cat as well. Slowly, a she-cat that had very similar features to myself crept from the bushes. "I mean no harm. My name's Rosey Ann." She said. She had a graceful air. And there was something about her.... "Are you Marlina and Nightmud? I'd heard about the two of you being in the area, but I had to see it with my own eyes to be sure." "What are you talking about?" I asked. "When I was a kit, my family was split up. I've spent my whole life trying to track down my four littermates. I currently know the location of one, and that location is currently this area. Marlina, you're my sister." I gasped in shock. This cat was definitely telling the truth. "I would like to get to know you, to travel with you, but I also know about what happened to you, and if it would make you and your friend uncomfortable to travel with me, I can understand." Rosey Ann said. "No, wait. Come with us." I said. Chapter 3: Discussion Over the next couple of days, our group moved on. As we traveled, I learned that Rosey Ann was an expert with herbs, as well as fighting and hunting. She had the same sleek frame as myself. The only big difference from the two of us was my abilities. Despite being an excellent fighter, Rosey Ann still couldn't beat me in a training bout. She was difficult to defeat, but since I was naturally stronger than her, I'd finally managed to win a bout. And the one after that. I was also a faster runner. If I had been a normal cat, my sister might have been faster than me, but as a vampire, that wasn't the case. I could tell she was getting along well with Nightmud as well. They had made very fast friends. That night, Nightmud and I had some time to ourselves. "Have you ever thought about having kits?" He asked. The question caught me off guard. "Not really. I've always thought about the result, though. I think I can only have kits with another vampire cat." My response earned a look from Nightmud that I read instantly. And his look matched what he said next. "Let's do it. Let's have kits." Chapter 4: Kits The next morning, I went to Rosey Ann in her makeshift den. "Hi sis." I said. And then I let it all out about how Nightmud and I had tried to have kits last night. "Come here." Rosey Ann said. She felt around my belly carefully. When she was done, she smiled at me. "Marlina," she said, "you're pregnant." I was expecting this news, but I couldn't help being excited. I was going to be a mother. Don't miss Spawn, the Set 1 conclusion in the Bloody Cat series. Category:Bloody Cat Series